Masked Lovers Part 1
by Neforium
Summary: What happens when Hoody find that he has a deep rooted admiration for his partner in this game of cat and mouse? Will Masky be disgusted or find he feels the same way for his hooded accomplice? DETAILS INSIDE


**ATTENTION:** This Story will be made into multiple parts. im not sure how many right now but this might just be a temporary thing since I had Muse to write a fanfiction for once. This Story is based off of Marble Hornets, a webseries based around the slenderman. It will support the Masky/Hoody pairing so if you dont like, dont read. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MxM PAIRINGS!

This Story might also include some mature content later on once the plot develops (if i continue). **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! **

Marble Hornets does not belong to me, i merely write this for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

'_He's supposed to be here by now…' _The Masked man whispered softly, pacing back and forth impatiently. The rain was falling heavily by now, the echoing roar of raindrops cascading around him reminding him of that tall, thin creature's voice when he and his partner had their close encounters with him… or _it_. Whatever it was, the thing sure as hell wasn't human.

The Canopy above proved helpful in shielding him from the torrent. He just wished his damn partner would hurry up. His porcelain mask was cold from the night's chill air and was beaded with droplets of water. Slick, chocolate brown hair fell into his eyes, flattened out by water weight. He sighed, just about ready to give up and return to the old hospital where he blacked out most of the time after completing a task. It was where he woke up as well after returning from the being that Jay called 'Tim'.

The snap of a twig made the male jump, hand instinctively flicking to the knife at his side. He was never one to be surprised but ever since Alex to a block of cement to his leg those years ago, he couldn't be too careful. He relaxed slightly at the sight of a hooded figure breaking through the tree-line. Masky put the knife back in his pocket and took a step closer.

The other bore a deep brown hoody and black leather gloves. Masky only knew this because of the many times they had worked together, as currently those hands were tucked away in the front pocket of his jacket. The Hooded one was looking at the grown, his black, frowning mask unseen by Masky.

"Something wrong?" The larger male spoke softly, stepping forward. He was concerned. Not for Hoody himself, but the information they could lose if they missed their chance to do whatever Hoody had called him out here for. Hoody held up a hand, signaling he was okay.

The Masked man grunted in reply.

"Then come on. I won't wait all day…" he growled, turning on his heel to start off. Masky had always been one to get things done right away. He hated waiting for others. It absolutely annoyed him and only made the process of getting a job done that much longer. Hoody on the other-hand, was patient. He preferred to wait until the perfect moment to strike. He felt that waiting gave you hints as to the easiest way possible to start and finish a job.

"M-Masky…." Hoody spoke up softly, head lifting slightly. His partner paused for a moment.

"Make it quick. We don't have all da- Night" he corrected himself quickly. From behind the holes of the mask that were circled in black, sapphire eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the mood to wait for Hoody again, and hadn't the hooded man been the one to call him out here for this? Last time this happened, The Operator (That's what he seemed to be referred to by Jay and Alex while the two masked beings called him '_it_' out of lack for respect) had been able to intrude upon their chance to strike revenge on the thrall for breaking Masky's leg. They had been so close before the sudden hesitation made the chance slip between their fingers.

The Masked man's growl reached Hoody's ears, making him flinch slightly at the noise.

Hoody's voice was shaky as he spoke, almost as if he was nervous. A quivering hand slid out of his pocket, dropping to his side. He had brought Masky out here, the other intent on preforming another task for their

"There is no job tonight…"


End file.
